


Losing It

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dancing, Jealousy, M/M, Nero has a dirty mind, Possessive Nero, Semi-Public Sex, Toys, V indulges him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Just another night out at the club.





	Losing It

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Losing It is a popular club song, but I honestly have never heard of it.

 

The music blasted loudly from the speakers surrounding the club, his heart beating in time with the heavy bass. V leant back on his elbows, drink in hand, and watched Nero move with abandon on the dance floor. As though sensing his gaze, Nero turned towards V and beckoned him to come join him. V shook his head with a small smile and raised his glass towards Nero, eyes turning away to observe the other people currently enjoying a night out on the town.

 

As such he missed the disappointed look Nero threw towards him, before he shrugged and started to dance on his own once again. There was many a person, both male and female, who tried to entice Nero to dance with them, but Nero always declined. Tonight the only person he wanted to dance with was V.

 

The pulse of the music thrummed through Nero's veins, urging his body to move with the rhythm. Hips clad in tight black denim, swayed sensuously drawing appreciative looks. Leanly muscled arms raised above his head, showed off his well developed stomach muscles, clenching as his body swayed.

 

Blue eyes cracked open slightly, scanning the bar to see if V was watching him, and a flash of irrational jealousy filled his being when he saw the attractive man hovering over his boyfriend. The feeling muted itself somewhat as he saw V turn the man down flat with a completely unimpressed look, a smirk of satisfaction on his face as V gestured towards him. The man frowned, and offered V his number on a card, leaning forwards to whisper in his ear and Nero lost all sense of self. In the blink of an eye, he appeared beside the man, looming over him menacingly.

 

“If you want to be able to walk out of here under your own steam, I suggest you step away from my boyfriend.”

 

The other man jumped in terror, the aura surrounding Nero promised untold horrors if he did not listen.

 

“So...sorry man. I meant no offence,” he stuttered out. “But really can you blame me?” He added unwisely, waving a hand towards where V still sat, sipping his drink quietly and watching in amusement.

 

Nero's smile turned even more dangerous. “Yes, I can.”

 

The man seemed to finally catch a clue that this was not a fight that he would win, and he retreated. V sent a mocking finger wave towards his retreating figure, before turning back to Nero with an amused smile. He took another sip of his drink as he watched Nero sidle closer to him, eventually pressing up against his back and wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

Nero buried his face in V's neck, leaving nipping kisses along the length and sucking his earlobe into his mouth. V moaned quietly, sending an apologetic look towards the bartender. A quick shrug, showed the other didn't care much what they did, as long as they kept ordering drinks and paying their way.

 

“Can't take you anywhere can I?” Nero groaned into V's slightly sweaty skin. “Everywhere we go there are eyes following you, wishing you were theirs.”

 

“Hmm I could say much the same about yourself,” V hummed, tilting his head further to offer up more skin to Nero's inquisitive mouth. “You should have seen the eyes undressing you as you danced.”

 

“Then come dance with me, and make them all jealous.”

 

Nero's hands slid from V's waist to his hips, pulling the slighter man back against him. V smirked and signalled to the bartender for four shots to be poured out. Once they sat lined up on the bar, V turned within Nero's hold and pecked him lightly on the lips.

 

“Have a drink with me first, then we'll show them all what they're missing.”

 

Nero grabbed the closest shot and threw it back, never breaking contact with V's eyes. He quickly grabbed the second shot and threw that one back also just as V finished his second shot. A drop of alcohol beaded on V's lip, Nero's tongue darting out to lick it up, mouth sucking lightly on the trapped flesh hoping for more of his taste.

 

V's hand made it's way into Nero's hair, tugging lightly to pull the bigger male away slightly. His hand then trailed down Nero's arm to grab his hand and led him back out on the dance floor. Dozens of eyes followed their trek from bar to dance floor, some watching Nero, others staring at V's leather covered rear; though none could deny just how good the two looked together.

 

Dark and light, they complimented each other perfectly. Where one was broad and muscular, the other was lean and willowy; the lighter haired man looked playful yet possessive, while the darker haired man looked more serious, a dark smirk upon his handsome face. Both men were tall though, and they undeniably had eyes only for the other.

 

They started dancing facing towards each other; V's arms resting upon Nero's shoulders, and Nero's hands once more gripping V's hips firmly. They moved together with the beat of the music, bodies pressed tightly against one another. It didn't take long though for Nero to turn V around, and tug him back against his chest. His simmering arousal flaring to life as V ground his rear against him.

 

A dark laugh filled Nero's ears as V pushed back harder, again and again. He knew just what he was doing to Nero, and so wasn't surprised as Nero's grip on him tightened further. He'd have bruises there later, but it would be so worth it; plus V hoped that there would be even more later on.

 

The music changed, the beat slow and heavy, and they slowed their movements to match. Any space between their bodies soon disappeared, Nero's hands wandering V's torso as V pressed back further into Nero's hard body. Nero's hand ghosted over V's awakening arousal causing him to gasp, pressing forwards hoping for more pressure. He gripped V's chin lightly with his free hand, tipping it sideways as his head dipped down for a hungry kiss.

 

His hand pressed firmer against V's hardness, and he swallowed his moans. Nero devoured his mouth, tongues tangling together as V gasped and groaned. Nero's free hand worked it's way under V's jacket, plucking at his peaked nipples playfully. His mouth moved to start kissing and nipping along V's neck, eyes raising to see all the hungry, jealous gazes of the other dancers as they watched them.

 

With a low growl, Nero pulled away from V completely causing him to moan at being left on the edge. He grabbed a long fingered, tattoo covered hand and led him towards the back where it was dark. V's back hit the wall with a bang, and Nero followed a moment later, body pressing up against V from hip to chest.

 

V raised his leg, hooking it around Nero's hip and pulling him closer. Their lips clung to each other fiercely, never parting for longer than was necessary. Nero's hand reached around V and dipped into the back of his pants, and between the cheeks to seek out his entrance. A feral growl was pulled from him when his fingers made contact with cool metal instead of warm skin.

 

V pulled back to shoot Nero a smirk. “Surprise” he whispered huskily into Nero's ear, nipping lightly at it between moans.

 

Nero not to be outdone, took hold of the base of the plug and pushed it inwards. V threw his head back with a loud cry, causing a few of the more sober patrons to look over towards their darkened corner. Nero, not happy with anyone else seeing V in this state unhooked his leg and pulled him into the bathrooms, slamming the door behind him.

 

His hand quickly made it's way back into V's pants, free hand fumbling at the closure in the front so that he could reach more of that delectable arse. His hand was wrapped firmly around the base of the plug still within V, and he wasted no time thrusting it in and out of his boyfriend. Nero watched as V threw his head back with a cry, as sweat beaded on his skin, running down his exposed chest taunting Nero.

 

Pants finally undone, Nero yanked at the corset ties on V's jacket, mouth chasing those beads of sweat and descending upon pert pink nipples as soon as they were revealed. V's hands flew up to grip at Nero's hair, fingers curling and tugging at the short strands as Nero's hand gripped his hardened length.

 

Torn between pushing his hips back into the plug or forwards into Nero's firm grip, chest arching beautifully as Nero's sinful mouth nipped and sucked where ever he could reach.

 

“More. Please Nero, I need more.”

 

Nero grinned around his mouthful of flesh; V begged so nicely.

 

Pulling his hands away from V was nearly impossible, but his over eager cock was demanding attention and Nero couldn't wait much longer to sink into that welcoming warmth. Slightly trembling hands joined his in trying to undo his pants, though Nero was sure that V's were almost more a hindrance than a help.

 

He didn't stop the other man though, his desperation was clear in the way he growled in frustration as the buckle on Nero's belt stuck as he yanked at it. Clear in the way V's mouth wasn't idle either, sucking at the skin of Nero's neck leaving darkened marks that would be nearly impossible to hide. Not that Nero would try to hide them, he loved it when V let go of his control and marked him like this. Normally the more reserved man would only leave marks where they could be hidden easily, but the atmosphere and a few too many drinks had dropped his inhibitions.

 

Finally Nero managed to open his pants, pulling out his cock and stroking it carefully. Too much and he would blow his load before he even got inside of V. But first, there was just one more thing he wanted to do. Turning the other man so that he faced the wall, the told V to brace himself. Pants, pooled around his ankles, V leant against the wall, ready of the first hard thrust of Nero entering him.

 

Instead Nero dropped to his knees behind V and parted his cheeks. His entrance, glistening with lube from the plug was an arousing sight. Slowly, teasingly, Nero pulled the plug from V; this entrance gripping at it as it finally slipped free. V let out a long, low moan, legs trembling, left open and wanting.

 

The first touch of Nero's tongue inside of him sent V's head and hips flying backwards. Strong hands gripped at his hips, stilling their erratic movements and keeping him in place. Nero dipped his tongue in again and again, delving in deeper, nipping and sucking at the rim. Above him V was a sobbing mess. His length dripped pre-come, but the tight hold Nero had on the base prevented V from coming.

 

“Nero, I can't anymore. Please, oh gods Nero please!”

 

Nero was sure V's yells could be heard from outside the bathroom, but at that moment he didn't much care. With one final taste, Nero rose, spinning V so that his back was once more against the wall. Yanking V's leg from his pants, leaving the rest to dangle uselessly, Nero pushed his pants to his knees and lifted the slighter man into his arms. V wrapped his legs around Nero's hips, arms coming up to rest against Nero's shoulders.

 

Staring deeply into Nero's clear blue eyes, V demanded “Now!” and Nero thrust forwards, sliding into V.

 

Hips rocking against each other each thrust pushing Nero further into V's willing body. They moved together in time with the barely heard beat of the music from the club, hearts racing as their rhythm picked up.

 

V pulled Nero's face towards him, with a tight grip upon his hair, mouths fusing once more. Their gasps and moans swallowed by each other, the heat between them rising. Nero pushed V harder against the wall, pulling V's leg up higher and his hips pushing harder into the other man, wanting to dig himself as far as possible within the other. V's grip on Nero's hips tightened, body tensing as he neared the edge. Nero snuck a hand around V's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts, and a scream tore itself from his throat.

 

“Come for me now!” Nero growled lowly, and V was helpless to resist.

 

With his loudest cry yet, V came, hand clawing it's way down Nero's back. Spurts of white erupted from his length, coating Nero's hand and their stomachs, his body tightening impossibly around Nero's trapped arousal sending him careening over the edge into orgasm also. Biting down on V's neck, Nero pushed as deep as possible into him before spilling deep inside the other man. The feeling of warmth filling him, sent aftershocks through V's body causing little quivers to rack his trembling form, mind fading into blankness.

 

Little kisses being laid against his cheeks and neck, brought V back to reality, and he smiled tiredly at Nero's concerned face.

 

“I'm fine Nero. That was just very intense.”

 

Nero seemed slightly unsure, but decided to take his words at face value. He pulled gently from V's body, and groaned slightly at the sight of his spend dripping out of V. He wanted to plug V up and eat it out of him later, but he didn't think he could get V to agree to that. And the eyebrow V had raised at him let him know that he knew where his thoughts had drifted off to.

 

Rolling his eyes slightly, V turned, pushing his arse out towards Nero. Wasting no time at the unexpected offer, Nero quickly grabbed the plug that he had stuffed in his pocket and pushed it back into V. His low moan made Nero's spent cock twitch slightly in interest, but before he could think of taking things further a bang on the door drew their attention.

 

They hurriedly cleaned themselves up, and pulled their clothes back on. Nero had a little trouble concentrating, knowing what hid beneath V's clothes; and what V was going to allow him to do later. Whatever he had done in a previous life to deserve someone like V in this one, well he could only be thankful for it. V was definitely more than he deserved.

 

V smiled innocently at the angrily aroused man standing on the other side of the door when he opened it, gesturing that the bathroom was free now. Nero winced slightly when he noticed some of the stains upon the floor, that and the room stank of sex. He knew that anyone who hadn't already known what they had been up to, would know if they came in here. In the end, he left with a shrug, nothing he could do about that now.

 

The bouncer at the door merely rolled his eyes at the two - although they didn't end up doing this every time, it had happened enough times for the staff to be able to tell. They might have minded the mess they left, but the pair drew so many new customers with their looks, that management had decided to overlook their activities.

 

With a smug finger wave at the bouncer, Nero mounted his bike and pulled V to sit closely behind him. Little kisses were left along his neck and Nero gripped the handlebars tighter.

 

“Hmm, let's see if you can make it home like this.” V taunted with a laugh, hands already wandering.

 

Nero gritted his teeth and gunned the engine, determined to make it home and take V apart again.

 


End file.
